Captive
by atriptothegreatbeyond
Summary: AU Sasuke runs back to the leaf with Sakura when she is released from Gaaras sand leaving Naruto alone with the snad siblings. Naruto exusted from figths with Gaara and Neji is taken captive by the sand siblings. Form there Narutos life changes from cannon. Fem Naru/Gaara. Don't like Don't read.


Captive

A Gaara Naruto for afunnylittlestory because she's a crazy Gaara Naruto fan and a good friend in real life.

I do not own Naruto. I own a laptop and my twisted mind that comes up with new situations to put Naruto in.

Sasuke ran as fast as his legs could carry him. His pink haired team-mate in his arms. When the Suna shinobi turned into that monster and forgot about Sakura he grabbed her and started running. Naruto was keeping the thing distracted. Sasuke reasoned that Naruto would want his crush somewhere safe. He would understand. Besides running back to the village would make sure someone from team seven survived. Going back was the best way to get Naruto back up. There was also the plus that he would survive to kill that man.

Sasuke was half way back to the village when the sound shinobi attacked. Sasuke placed his teamate behind him protecting her from the incoming volley of kuni and shuriken that took out the dog. Naruto was going to have to wait for back up to arrive.

Sasuke didn't know if they were going to make it out of this battle. He was strong but there was not much he could do without chakra and few weapons. There was even less he could do ageist twelve guys that didn't look like push overs or genin. There was even less he could do in his current level of mobility. He needed a miracle to get back to the village. Sasuke was afraid that all of his luck was spent on his survival of the massacre and that first C rank mission.

Captive

Orochimaru could be seen fleeing the village hidden in the leaves. Ten seconds later all able-bodied shinobi of sound made their retreat. Baki did not know who started it but with their allies fleeing and their former allies gaining strength a Suna shinobi somewhere began to retreat his team following. That started a domino effect when all the newer shinobi began to retreat.

Baki looked at the battle field Gaara and the Kazekage were nowhere in sight. Baki did not beleave that he could miss the destruction of a kage and a Buji. What Baki could see was the fleeing backs of half of Suna's forces and the Kohona shinobi who were gaining ground. He had no choice other than to call retreat. Reluctantly as commander of the invading forces he pulled the signal for retreat. Smoke filled Kohona and the suna shinobi disappeared from the streets as they made their way back to base camp.

Captive

Gaara had lost. He turned into Shikuku and he still lost. The short blond kid who no one thought should even be a shinobi had just beat Gaara. Tamari did not know what to feel. She always thought she would feel relief when her monster little brother could no longer terrorize her and Kankuro. But looking at the unmoving body of her little brother. All she could see was the little boy with the sad eyes and a teddy bear. Looking at that boy she felt disbelief instead of relief.

Tamari stiffened at the sound of an intruder incoming from the trees and readied herself to beat whatever leaf shinobi made their way past her other little brother. She was relieved when she saw that it was just Kankuro. Who was in as much of a state of disbelief as her. The two of them stared at the leaf genin crawling towards Garra. Neither of the sand siblings moving to help because Gaara did not need their help. Even as defenseless as he looked at the moment almost nothing could get through his shield. The blond genin in the state he was in could do little more than yell at him.

They could not hear what the blond was saying as he approached Garra. The blond crawled closer and closer. Gaara yelled at him to go away. Tamari could hear something about protecting precious people. Just as the blond shinobi found enough strength to knell above her brother fist raised. Then it was over. The blond looked into Gaara's eyes and lost all strength and fell on top of her brother. In unconsciousness the blond shinobi's lips met her brothers and his arms wrapped around the red-head. Gaara turned as still as a statue not knowing how to react to his first hug since his uncle died and his first kiss. In his confusion and exhaustion he did not bother to move the body on top of him.

Kankruo and Tamari where still staring at their brother when retreat was signaled. They then moved to their brother's side to help him retreat. Kankuro could not help but think that he had never seen his little brother hurt so bad. He had never thought it was possible. He had failed. His and Tamari's job in the invasion was to watch Gaara and protect him.

But at the same time who could bame them for not being overly protective of super strong Gaara. Who would of thought some one would beat Gaara at all. Gaara was the unkillable buggie man of Suna. For that matter who would of thout some one would kiss Gaara. Kankuro dubble checked that he wasn't in a genjutsu.

Kankuro decided to give up on trying to figure out what was going on and to do something. He kicked the enemy genin off the body of his brother. The blond fell on his back to the side of Gaara. Even in unconsciousness the blonds hand-held on to one of Gaara's like a child at the market holding their mother's hand. Kankuro raised his kuni ready to send the ending strike to the shinobi that could beat the unbeatable Garra when a small strand of sand caught his hand mid strike causing him to hit the blond's upper shoulder instead of his heart.

"That's enough. It's over," came the raspy voice Gaara.

"Sure Gaara, whatever you say."

Kankuro once agin question what was going on today. Gaara never stop anyone from causing an execution that was not his own. Normally he was the guy who handed out death like candy.

Kankuro bent down and picked up his brother supporting his weight on the side. No sane person went against Gaara. If Gaara didn't want the blond hurt that was fine with him. Besides retreat was just called they had to leave before they were swarming in leaf shinobi. Tamari joined his side and they were about to leave when Gaara. Spoke once again.

" Tamari grab him."

Ten seconds later Tamari was once again by his side tied up leaf nin slung over her shoulder. They both ran as fast as they could to the wind/fire border. When their bother talked once again. Today was weird Gaara never talked this much with out death threats.

"Kankuro. Tamari. I'm sorry."

Kankuro looked at Tamari both where at a loss. What was Gaara sorry about. Kankuro did not know what Tamari had decided. But he decided it was a blanket thank you for all the terror and threats over the years. In a way he kinda owed Gaara for being a crappy non existant brother when they were kids. So they were kinda even.

"Sure thing Gaara. No problem."

Captive

Jiriaya and Kakashi attended the emergency war meeting as soon as they heard the magic words team seven is missing. The village elders and the daimyo and his advisors where going over the suspected amount of public damage and deciding on the budget to rebuild the village. They then got to the part that the two shinobi were waiting for the report of the missing and dead from the attack.

They started off at civilian death tolls that reached a record of 28 deaths. Most deaths were caused by the collapse of the outer wall by snake summons on civilian homes and those caught in-between shinobi fights. They then moved on to shinobi death tolls the worst was the death of the third hokage. There was a total of ten shinobi that followed him to the grave. Giving the village a total loss of one hokage, one ANBU, two jonin, four special jonin, two chunin and one genin. The death tolls were bad but they had worse in the starts of other wars and the leaf expected to make a full recovery.

The next item of business was the new hokage. The kazekage was missing and both villages were weakened by the chunin exams battle. Who won the war would be largely decided by which side held the greater power. In the estimated declined state of both villages the way that would be decided would be by who had the stronger kage and whose kage showed up first. Jiriaya much to his dismay was voted as the new hokage but after coming up with a very large list of why he would not be an appropriate hokage he was able to convince them that Tusnade would be the better choice. With the condition that if she was not back in the village in two month that he would be the new hokage.

With that decided there was only one topic left of great importance before the emergency meeting could end. The missing shinobi. Or in other words the missing team seven. Once the civilians were called to order Kakashi gave his report. Kakashi told the council of the mission assigned. The reports from the summons and the other gennin. He was proud of his genin team that was able to take out an jinchuriki esspcally Naruto.

He told them how he and his summons serched the last known locations of the genin. Sasuke and Sakuras tracks were covered. He did not know where they went or what happened to them. Other then the fact he found no bodies. He asked to take a search team as soon as the meeting was over to find them.

Narutos tracks where covered well but he smelled the scent of the brown haired sand sibling near a pile of Narutos blood. He belived that after defeating Gaara Naruto was taken hostage by the enimy. He also wanted to find Naruto. But Jiriaya asked for that duty.

The council spent the next hour arguing over what amount of the force could be spared to search for team seven and what their real strategic value was. They debated if it was possible to retrieve them. Three chunin teams with a Jonin commander were sent to find them. One team was sent for Sakura and Sasuke. The other two teams were sent for Naruto; when it was decided that they could not afford to have the enemy to gain the power of the kyubi and when the argument that when the last jinchuriki was captured in the third war the fourth hokage and a squad of jonin were sent after it. Danzo also sent several of his own teams hoping to gain the nine tails power for his own.

The Naruto search teams found his trail and followed it all the way back to suna. Where it was believed Naruto was being held captive. The council decided that at this time they couldn't afford to invade suna to recapture their jinchiriki who at the moment would be useless to both sides in the war due to his skill level as a shinobi and jinchuriki. It was decided that they would get Naruto when Sand and Leaf exchanged hostages.

The Sakura and Sasuke search teams found the body of Sakura Haruno forty-eight hours after abduction in an abandoned hideout near leaf. The remains of Orochimaru's old body were found next to Sakura's along with evidence of Orochimaru's body transfer jutsu. Sakura and Sasuke were added to the mass funeral for those fallen in the Sand/Sound war.

Itachi found out when he slipped into the leaf to remind Danzo that Sasuke is still off-limits even with the thirds death. He quit Akatski for medical reasons. Pain let him go on the condition that he kills Orochimaru before his demise and continue to locate jinchuriki in his free time. A shinobi named Tobi replaced him.

Two weeks after his body transfer Orochimaru found Tusunade before Jiriaya. He attempted to kill her and Shizune to gain the Mangekyō Sharingan. Shizune died from the attack. Tusnade's heart stopped from stab wound to the heart. She died and was resuscitated thanks to her summoning of her slugs and her seal survived. Her slugs were able to bring her to Kohona hospital before she died again. She spent a month in a coma. Tusnade upon reawakening was forced when re awakened to either train the new shinobi medic force or work and run the hospital. She took over the hospital she preferred to healing patients over getting close to another person again. She healed the shinobi of Kohona without speaking to anyone the few that tried found themselves thrown through a wall. She ordered the shinobi under her command through the slug summons she preferred them to people. They were harder to kill. The only thing harder to kill was apparently her old genin team mates.

Jiriaya returned to the village after retrieving the body of Shizune. He reluctantly became Hokage when it became clear it would either be him or Danzo. He also planned to use his position as hokage to help get Naruto back.

Captive

The night after the invasion the retreating suna forces meet at an old third war command post on the border of fire and wind. A few shinobi could be seen on border patrol. Majority were at the center of camp celebrating their survival. One camp fire could be seen far in the distance far away from its comrades far away from the patrols all lone in the woods just close enough to the camp to not be forgotten.

The sand siblings surrounded their small camp fire. Kankuro and Tamari were talking to each other over the flames. Their little brother Gaara was as distant as ever watching out for the enemy now that he recovered.

Occasionally when his siblings were distracted his unfocused glaze would settle on the orange blob on the other side of the fire. A small unnoticeable frown would settle on his face when he saw the boy's body. The boys stillness in slumber combined with the blood covering his form reminded Gaara of death. For some reason he did not like to think of the boy dying. Maybe it was because the boy was a monster like him but at the same time he so much his opposite. He remembered that the boy was not dead his sister drugged him to stay asleep.

The boy shivered proving that he was alive. This too filled Gaara with unpleasant memories of his past. Of nights alone in the cold desert with nothing but wind and sand by his side and the ravings a murderous monster dragging him into insanity. He decided he could leave the boy injured he could not leave him in the cold. He could not leave him in the darkness that sang to those like them at night. He would help if only to gets answers of how to escape the pain. The pain and loneliness he's been trying to run from his whole life. But he didn't know how fix the boys wounds he never had need of that before and he didn't know how to warm him other than to move him closer to the fire. He had long grown used to the cold. But earlier his sister had fixed his wounds like his uncle did years ago. She could fix the boy too. He was also a monster he would heal fast with care.

"Tamari."

"Yes Gaara. Did you see something?"

"Fix him."

"Fix who Kankuro is fine."

"Fix Naruto Uzumaki. He's bleeding."

"I'm not a medic. He will live its standard procedure to leave captives injured, less risk of escape."

"I'm here he won't escape. Fix him."

Tamari moved gathering the medical supplies that they received from camp. She did not know why Gaara wanted someone alive. Especially someone he was trying to kill a few hours ago and who managed to beat him. But there were a lot of things she didn't understand today and she had learned from years of close contact to Gaara her continued existence depended on what Gaara wanted.

She cheeked the blond he was breathing slightly weakened but there wasn't much she could do for that. He was losing a lot of blood from the wound Kankuro gave him and there dry spots of blood in places Gaara had wounded him earlier. His face was red with fever. That meant his wounds might be infected. She crushed a few blood pills and a fever reducer and a standard antiviral that would clear or at least slow the infection. Next she would have to clean, disinfect, and close his wounds. That was the best she could do for him.

She started to remove his shirt and jacket. They were almost rags from the fights with Gaara and Neji and sported a large hole from Kankuro's kuni. She put them aside there was a stream nearby maybe she would wash them. No one liked there clothes covered in blood with the exception of Gaara. She removed his shirt and found bandages covering his chest. If he had another injury she would have to clean that too. She removed the bandages they were tight and several inches thick making his small frame look bigger then what he was. The kid was already a shrimp. with the bandages she was not surprised he tried to look a little more buff.

She was surprised when she removed the last of the bandages. The boy was not hiding a wound or trying to look larger. They weren't that type of bandages. The blond was using them to hide and protect her chest. Tamari was slightly jealous this small girl who couldn't be older than Gaara already had a C cup. She looked under the kids boxers trying to not feel like a pervert to cheek the sex of their hostage. The blond was defiantly a girl. How that went hidden in a shinobi village Tamari had no clue.

She didn't know if she should tell her brothers either. Kankuro was a pervert and this kid was close to his age and who knows what Gaara is thinking. She wasn't even sure how long this girl would live. They were not ordered to take captives and one blond genin could not hold much strategic or diplomatic power. The blond was alive because of a weird whim of Gaaras. Knowing Gaara it wouldn't be long before she was dead.

Tamari did not have to tell her brothers that their blond hostage was a girl. Kankuro did it for her. When he saw her staring at the blond. He walked over to see if he could add his basic medical knowhow when he saw what his sister was looking at. He opened his big mouth.

"That blond shrimp has boobs. How? He's a guy right? Guys just don't grow boobs right? And did he shrink?"

"You idiot Blondie's a girl."

"But Intel said he was a guy. Shinobi identification has him it her marked as a guy."

"Well Intel was wrong and obviously our new blond friend was keeping secrets."

"Are you sure he's a girl."

"Kankuro I'm sure I checked."

"Kankuro. Shut up and be useful. Or go away."

"Um. Sure Gaara. I'll just go get some fire wood."

"Gaara. What do you want me to do with her now? None of our Intel on her as been right. The leaf has been hiding her for a reason. She might be worth something. Do you want me to still heal her?"

"Tamari. Fix her and stop her shivering."

Tamari went back to healing the blond. When she was done. All of their bandages were used on the blonds wounds. The kid looked a little like a mummy but she would survive.

Tamari had a new problem figuring out what to cover her with. Kanakuro had tried to wash her clothes but had accidentally burned them when he tried to dry them by the fire. The poor girl had nothing but her boxers to cover her. Tamari took out one of her battle dresses, it would be too big on the girl but it would keep her covered. She had to use a kuni to shorten the dress by about a foot. Her dress still went to the girl's ankles with that much material removed. It would be bad for battle. That was fine with Tamari that way the kid would be move limited if she tried to fight them later. When she was about to tie the dress to girls waist with ninja wire Gaara's sash that normally held his gourd was by her side. Her brother gave her a small nod that she took as the go ahead for using it on the girl. It didn't match and had been dyed red over time but it would not injure the girl anymore than she alread was and she could now use the wire to secure the blond. She began wrapping the girl in wire when she felt Gaara behind her.

"Leave her alone."

"What?" Tamari could not understand what Gaara wanted. It was standard procedure to tie up captives or secure them with seals.

"Do not tie her. I talked with Baki we have seals for her. Someone like her would not be restrained by wire. She is worth more to us injured."

"You talked to sensei? What are our orders?"

"Seal her then when bring her the monk's old prison. She will not be able to escape from there."

"Ok when do we leave?"

"When you're done and give her more of the sleeping potion."

Tamari did not know why they would put the girl in the Monks prison. That was the jail of the first one tails jinchuriki it was a little much for one genin. But if they were bringing here there now there must be something important about her. Tamari looked at the girl and was reminded of something. Whatever it was it didn't matter now. They had a mission. She went to pick up the girl when she was stopped by Gaara.

"I'll carry her."

"Ok Gaara."

Tamari and Kankuro exchanged looks for not the first time this day. The day had been long and weird. The day would become longer as they trekked through the night to the blond girl's new prison. She wondered if in the morning things would start making sense again. She didn't even want to think of what would happen when Gaara snapped back to his normal psychopathic rage and tried to kill the girl he was carrying. The girl was lucky to be alive and moved to a cell. Or at least that's what she thought. She couldn't help but wonder if the girl had just been sent to death by Gaara. That was a fate she wished on no one.

Captive

The girl was lighter than she looked. When Tamari bandaged her he could see signs of malnutrition that his sister missed. The girl looked like a fragile version of his sister. It was hard to believe that she was someone like him. That she was someone that understood him. He had to talk to his commander Baki to keep her. It was worth it he had some things that he needed her to answer and need to know how she made him feel things that he hadn't felt since childhood. Most of all he need to know how he could get strength like she had. If she could hurt him others could. People like him needed strength to survive. He was determined to keep the girl safe to find out.

Captive

Thank you for reading. Comments are appreciated. If you liked Captive please try my other stories.


End file.
